renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aresius
Childhood Aresius was born in the far town Skyuure to Jarl Thorleif the Swordmaster and his wife Daria the Svelte. Jarl Thorleif was the leader of the Varangian town Skyuure and Aresius was the supposed heir. Five years later, his sister was born, Eira. When he was 12, Eira and he were playing in the nearby woods and found a wolven whelp with white fur. They took it home and showed it to their father. Since the wolf is the heraldic animal of the House of Kyrons, he interpreted it as a sign from the gods. The whelp was named Eynar and Eira and Aresius took care of him. At the age of 14, he passed the Rite of Ice-Crusing. A Varangian rite at the dawn of adulthood and the first of three rites in the so called Rite of Ascension, after which a warrior was fully recognised as such by its town and the community. During the following two years, he underwent a hard training by several masters. His father, himself the best swordsman of the town, as his swordtrainer and mentor of tactics and strategies. Yalara, the towns shaman, as his mentor in herbal use and mythology. And Jogsar, the towns ship-maker, as his trainer in ship-building and navigation. It also happend during that time that Scarvæg was joined to the group of Aresius and his fried, Tyychwaer. Scarvæg was the son of Igveyg van Galwaag, the Insidious , a rival house to the House of Kyron. At the age of 16, he finished the rites in a battle against a Germanic village that would change his life forever. A Battle of the Fate His fathers troops had gathered on the shore nearby and as the warhorns sounded at the dawn, the Varangian warriors stormed the town. It was no strong town, but a town that bowed to the murderes of Varangians who refused to change their religion. This happend long before Aresius time and even before the birth of Thorleif, yet it changed the formerly peaceful Varangian traders to become warriors of their faith. Then town was almost conquered, the survivours brought to the central gathering place. Thorleif stood there, with his son at his side and was about to speak to the surviours, as an arrow pierced his head above his right eye. The arrow came from a hidden survivour in a small house. Warriors rushed to get the person. Thorleif passed away in the arms of his son. Since Aresius was only 16, he was not yet fit to take lead. Thus, the son of the House of Igveyg, Scarvæg took the command. The House of Igveyg is the secondmost influential House of Skyuure. They were known to bow to Loki, the nordic God of Lies. As he took lead, he ordered all survivours to be killed and gave Aresius the order to kill the murderer of his father. A 10 year of boy. Aresius refused as the Code of the Varngians refused to hurt or kill women or children. Scorvæg beheaded the child himself and ordered the town to be destroyed. He disobeyed the Code a second time by refusing Aresius request to have his fathers corpse taken with for the Warriors Funeral. On the journey home, they did not speak any word. But back at Skyuure, Scorvæg declared himself as the new Jarl and changed Aresius for disobeying the code, that stated that a relatives death has to be avenged. While this was right, it also stated that children are not to be killed to avenge anyones death. Aresius spoke out for this treachery, but since Scorvæg had many of his own friends summoned, Aresius stood alone and was eventually banished. His House, the House of Kyron was revoked of a seating in the towns council and stripped of its honour. Daria and Eira were now merely tolerated but accepted. They are allowed to roam the town and use the goods from the market, but they were not allowed to ask for help and could even be charged extra money. Wandering years in Exile Since the time, Aresius wandered south, always along the sea when he could. On ocassions, he served here and there as a trader or an escort soldier, but never was at a place for a longer time. Envetually, he had a talk with a sea-trader who intended to travel to a land called England. At first, Aresius was not sure what to think about it, but soon he heard that these Englandians, or Englishmen as they were refered, used to be very noble and honorable. Aresius joined and wandered along England but was rather disappointed. It was less than he hoped. Brigands and robbers robbed people of their own nation. Over the time he heard about another kind of people further north, calling themselves the Scots. Hoping to find the honour there, he moved onwards and eventually arrived in a town called Wigtown. A new Life The people were nice and he started to settle. As he was fully regocnised he bought a small spot of land and started to grow wheat. A few month later he bought a second piece and grew vegetables for a while, later changing the second piece to a cow ranch. In the meantime he got interrested in the present military and enrolled in the Royal Scottish Army band of Wigtown. Later that same month he also took the roll of Scottlands Ambassador to the SRING, using his knowledge of their native language. He also tried to create an order that would transcend the borders and serve the common goal of a peaceful and virtuous England & Scotland, though he was less successful as a leader of a group spread so far. About the same time, he got invited to join Clan Campbell and decided to do so. During a storm that would later earn the peculiar name Forumsplit, the previous leader of the RSA-band as well as several other member vanished and Aresius took the lead. As the band leader eventually reappeared he admitted to have lost his keys and accepted Aresius as the leader. Since then, Aresius tried his best to pull the band that was eventually named the Wigtown Warriors back to tis best shape. He became Duke of Galloway due to the resignation of the previous Duke Horton. A clash within the clan caused them to split, but to his great surprise were 4 big clans eager to invite him. Finally he settled for Clan Fraser. After the term as Duke, he still spent two more terms, first as neutral councillor, then as Mines Supterintendant and in emergency stand-in for the judge. After that, he retired from the political scene of Galloway. He went to his hometown Skjuure to redeem his family and his own honour, accompanied by his future wife, Amelia_suffolk Fraser. Succeeding though wounded, he was proclaimed Jarl of the Realm of Skjuure and married Amelia upon returning to Scotland. Due to that, the Clan Fraser and the Realm of vån Kyron became allies. Then they moved together to Ardencaple, Glasgow. Jarl of Skjuure They soon saw that Scotlands political scene, being marred by selfish people and warmongers, was quickly deteriorating. They eventually left for Skjuure, seeing that Scotland has no future with such people and Aresius took, though with somewhat less enthusiasm, the place as Jarl of Skjuure of the Realm of Skjuure. Alternative Realities In an [http://forum.renaissancekingdoms.com/viewtopic.php?t=279704 Alternative Reality] Aresius was hired by another traveller called Asragin, a Danish wanderer who heard of a distant patch of land, under no control of any flag. He embarked with Asragin and numerous other people to the journey and started his own life there. As the group discovered a stowaway, Aresius was given the task to take care of the young girl, named Mayella Rose. They also found a young boy named James who had obviously survived the crash of a pirates vessel into the cliffs nearby. Aresius was given the care of the boy as well by the leader Asragin, who feared that Aresius' Varangian powers would be vital in helping to integrate the boy into the community as some showed their dislike of a pirate very freely. As the Central Hall is finished, a storm arrives and Eynar senses a shipwrecked person on the shore. They find a young woman but she has lost her memory To not call her stranger, Aresius calls her Elfliobe, "Lovely as an elf". category: people